Amnesia
by SilverCivet
Summary: Bra gets amnesia, whats everyone else going to do?  Bra+Goten, Pan+Trunks, Marron+Ubuu.


This fic was also written by my 3 friends, chris, mal and jen.  
  
  
It is a sunny day out side of capsule corp. but that isn't where  
you'll find everybody. Bra, Goten, Marron, Ubuu, and Pan where  
getting a little bored just talking about over protective fathers  
and crazed mothers. Bra has the idea to play Candyland. Just  
when they got the board out Trunks comes in.   
  
"Arnt you guys a little old for this" Trunks inquired. " Oh shut  
up Trunks you know it is your favorite game" bra retorted. Trunks  
Blushed as everyone started laughing at this fact "Bra, you said  
you'd never tell" trunks said in a sarcastic tone. "You expect me to  
keep a secret?" Bra said. Just then Vegeta walked by. "You expect  
her to keep a secret?" Vegeta asked. "No dad we are just playing  
around." Trunks said. "DADDY! Trunks is being mean to me. He  
said he was gonna hurt me." Bra said. " WHAT!? I didn't do  
anything" Trunks said in somewhat of a panic. Vegeta Glared at  
trunks then gave him a solid punch in the gut making trunks  
double over and then walked away. "Wait daddy Im coming to."  
Bra said as she ran off after him.   
  
Goten couldn't get enough of it "Ha ha Trunks you are so  
pathetic" Goten stated. Trunks sat up a little "You asked for it"  
Trunks said than smirked much like Vegeta, then raising his voice  
so he knew his dad could hear "Say Goten when are you and Bra  
gonna tell Vegeta you two are going out?" All the color drained  
out of Goten's face. In the hall Vegeta heard and stoped dead and  
Bra bumped into him. "Umm daddy you didn't here that did you?"  
Vegeta didn't answer just turned around and walked back to the  
room Bra grabbed onto his arm to try to hold him still. "Daddy  
please don't kill him l like him please don't hurt him" Bra pleaded  
as she was being dragged trying to hold Vegeta back.   
  
They got to Bra's room where Trunks, Pan, Ubuu, and Marron  
were cracking up and Goten was hiding in the corner White as a  
ghost. Vegeta calmly walked over to Goten. Suddenly Bulma came  
in "Vegeta what are you doing here? Here I got you guys some  
Crackers" She handed the tray of crackers and cheese to Pan and  
Trunks. "Vegeta you stop terrorizing them and come back down  
stairs" Bulma said as she left. "Damn women, I deal with him  
later" motioning to Goten. Then he left. "Wait daddy Im coming  
to." Bra said. "Would you stop following me every where? Just stay  
here." Vegeta said and started walking away Bra still followed  
"Stop that" he started to walk away again and Bra still followed.  
Vegeta then picked up Bra and put her in her room with every one  
else. " Now stay here." Vegeta said and left this tine Bra stayed.   
  
"haha Bra your acting like your five. Remember your 18 you  
don't need to follow your dad every where he goes" Pan said. "Yea,  
well Im the only one daddy will tolerate doing that. NOW ARE WE  
GONNA PLAY CANYLAND OR WHAT!" Bra said " Yea yea oh I got  
double yellow ha! that puts me in the lead." Pan said. "What time  
is it?" pan checks he watch " 1:17 no *yawn* wonder Im tried  
trunks stay there Im gonna rest a little" Pan said than leaned up  
against trunks. "aww what a cute coupple" Marron said. "he he it  
is all fun and games till I gauge your eyes out." pan said jokingly.  
" Oh god I like my eyes Im outta here." Bra said as she flew out  
the window and strait into a tree. " Ahh!" Goten jumped up and  
went out to get her in a matter of moments she was back in her  
room.  
  
A few minutes later she woke up and saw Goten and  
screamed them kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch.  
Marron and Pan cracked up wile Trunks and Ubuu cringed at the  
sight. "What did you do that for?" Goten said still dubbed over and  
in a much higher pitch than usual. "Ahh! who are you?" Bra said  
with a very confused look on her face "Where am I?" she said. "Oh  
dende Umm lets take her to my mom she should fix her" trunks  
said.  
  
They tried to move Bra but they couldn't get her to come on  
her own Trunks just getting tired of it all went over and picked  
her up and carried her down the stairs to where his mom was.  
With much resistance from Bra.  
  
"Umm mom?" Trunks said "there's something wrong with Bra  
she has amnesia and can't remember anything." Bulma ran up  
"WHAT!? AMNESIA!! How did she get amnesia?" Bulma said "Umm  
heh heh she Uhh... hit her head." Trunks said then immediately  
ran behind Pan to hide form his father whom he knew would be  
very pissed.  
  
Vegeta ran up to them and picked up Bra. "WHO ARE YOU!!  
PUT ME DOWN!" Bra shrieked while kicking Vegeta. "Wait I  
remember something GOTEN!" Bra said. Goten ran up to her "You  
remember me!" Bra took a good look at him "Yea your the Jackass  
that woke me up!" Bra said and then tried to smack him. "No No.  
Im your boyfriend and you've known me your entire life." Goten  
said trying to get her to remember. "Really?" she incuired. "NO  
don't listen to him he's lying" Vegeta said "he is only trying to  
trick you because... ummm well he is trying to take over the  
world." Vegeta said "What!? I don't wanna take over the world"  
Goten said "See He's lying again" Vegeta said "Grr I hate liers" and  
she tried to attack him. "NO! Im not lying he is" and pointed to  
Vegeta. "Wait who is that?" Bra said as she looked at Marron "She  
is evil she is gonna destroy us all" she said as she pointed to  
Marron. "Im not doing anything" Marron clamed. "That's what  
they all say. Soon you are gonna be blowing up the planet." Bra  
said Marron just gave her the  
shut-up-I-didn't-do-anything-you-crazy-person-that-has-no-memory  
look.  
  
"Wait I remember something else...BRA why did I remember Bra?"  
Bra questioned. "Umm that's your name." Pan said "MY NAME IS  
BRA?!!!!!!! WHERE ARE MY PARENTS IM GONNA KILL THEM" Bra shouted.  
"You can't kill anyone your not strong enough... well except Marron you  
can kill her" Pan said pointing to Marron "Gee thanks" Marron said "OH  
yea your last name is briefs" Pan said curious for the reaction. "BRIEFS!...  
BRA BRIEFS! Im a complete set TOP AND BOTTOM. WHERE ARE MY  
PARENTS." Bra shouted hysterically "Umm over there" Trunks pointed to  
Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta is still holding onto bra and she is really  
struggling to get out. "Will you stop squirming?" Vegeta said to Bra "ok  
just put me down and I won't kill anyone and I won't run." Bra said  
sweetly. " oh fine" and he put Bra down. She immediate started to run and  
with great agility ran into a cabinet coincidentally hitting here head.  
"oww my head. DADDY THE CABINET TRIED TO KILL ME!!" Bra wined. "Hey  
her memories back!" Goten said running up to her. "Umm yea.... back."  
Bra said quietly. "What?" Vegeta said as he came over. "Umm I was  
faking. BYE! " and she ran out the door. 


End file.
